Guardian Angel
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Justin Bieber, internatial pop sensation, is shot by a hater. But his lovestruck guardian angel, Bambi, doesn't want that. When truth is revealed and Justin finds himself inlove with her the second he sees her, will greater forces try to pull them apart?


**Hey! Just another Bieber story. Nothing to get excited over. BTW, the girl Justin talks about is his guardian angel. Cliché, I know, but oh well.**

Angel

**Justin POV**

One minute I'm doing sound checks, the next I heard a _bang_ and feel a horrible pain in my shoulder. I looked over at it to see a hole with blood gushing out and I realized someone shot me. It finally happened. I never thought anyone would act on the threats, but I guess I was wrong.

"Justin!" I faintly heard Usher yell, but the blood-loss was making it sound far away. My eyelids started to droop.

"Justin, NO! Justin! Keep your eyes open for me!" I heard a smooth girl voice from right in front of me. I looked up enough to see a girl with long, ruffled platinum blond hair and blue eyes with pink mixed in the middle. But her most angelic feature was the white wings that sprouted out of her back and the big silver halo floating in the air over her head. It was tilted to the side a bit and moved when she moved. "Justin!"

I tried to say something, but it came out like, "I aye nie." She looked like she wanted to support my weight, help me stand, and tried to grab onto me as I started to sway, but her hands passed right through me.

"Justin! Stay awake for me! Please! God, why did I let this happen?" she scolded herself.

"Wha ya ean?" I slurred.

"Shh, don't talk," she instructed. "Justin, I'm not supposed to be here like this, so you can see me. I'm really not. But I'm your guardian angel and I can't lose you, Justin! Please, just hold on until you get to the hospital." I nodded and then I was being carried out, the person stepping right through the angel.

"Where she go?" I slurred, looking around.

"Where'd who go?" I heard Usher ask.

"Tis gir... she wa ellin me ta stay wake." He looked worried, but kept quiet and ran me to his car. He laid me down, mom sitting with me and pressing her sweater to my shoulder. The girl appeared next to me, kneeling on the floor on the car, her skinny pale hands trying to grab my hand, but they passed through me. She looked at me helplessly.

"Justin, stay awake, okay?" she asked and I could tell she was trying to stay calm. I nodded. "My name's Bambi." She tried to touch me again and the same thing happened as before. "Damnit! Lord, forgive me." She didn't seem to change, but suddenly mom jumped back, staring at Bambi.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't panic, okay? I'm... Ugh, I'm dead meat now. But I'm his guardian angel and you have to listen closely to me, okay?" Mom nodded. "Okay. Well, first, I have to touch him." She put her hand on my shoulder, blood making my white palm red, and my shoulder felt warm. "Prick your finger with something." Mom took a pin off of her shirt and stuck her finger with the point. "Now, this is going to sound really gross, but drip a small drop into Justin's mouth." Mom looked at her weird, but did as told and dropped some salty, nasty tasting blood in my mouth. It dripped down my throat and the pain went away.

"Oh, Lord," mom breathed. I looked down at my shoulder. The wound was gone, just my shirt ripped from the bullet and covered in blood.

"Justin," Bambi breathed. She wiped hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "You can go to sleep now, Justin."

"Okay," I sighed and my eyelids started to drop.

"Is she still here?" I heard mom ask.

"Yeah," I slurred sleepily. I pointed to her. She was trying to play with my hair, but her hands passed through my head. Then I fell into blackness and my eyes closed. But I was alive.

**Pattie POV**

I'd really like to know what was going on here! A girl just materialized out of nowhere and saved Justin and she has wings and now she disappeared, but Justin's saying she's still here, and now she's back. I can see her. I had to say, she looked like an angel, minus the wings. Her kind of messy whitey hair was a shade or two whiter than her skin and she kind of glowed and she was gorgeous. Her only flaw was the clothes she wore, a very short, very loose robe, like how you see angels wear in cartoons, with a rope tied around her skinny waist.

"Come Josephine In My Flying Machine, going up she goes. Up she goes," she muttered to a sleeping Justin. She had his head in her lap and was running her hands through his hair.

"Were you there? On the Titanic, I mean?" I asked silently. She nodded.

"Yes, actually. First class, but I never got a boat. Froze to death. But you probably don't want to hear about that." She smiled wryly. "It was a very beautiful boat; parties every night, the best food money could buy. It was wonderful. But, well, I never really took the greatest joy in it all. My parents owned an oil company, and I fell in love with a 3rd classman, just like Rose and Jack. Oh, I miss them."

"You knew Jack and Rose Dawson?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were lovely. Rose and Jack looked just like who they were played by, only, Jack had blue eyes. I wish I'd been able to save him. He was my best friend, but, oh well." She sighed and looked back down at Justin.

"So, the reason you don't want to lose Justin is because you lost Jack?" She shook her head no.

"No, no, not Jack. Edmund, my lover. He died; fell off the stern of the Titanic while she bobbed. Lost his grip. I was right with him, but I couldn't grab him." A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry. I must be being a burden, telling you these sad stories. I'll stop. I'm Bambi, by the way."

"No, no, no, you're not being a burden. I'm actually enjoying your stories."

"Wow. Everyone else, the other angels like me, all say I need to get over him, but I can't. Well, until I was assigned to Justin. They have the same innocent vibe that I always loved about Edmund."

"How long have you been Justin's guardian angel?"

"Since he was conceived, which, by the way, was not a pretty sight, thank you. Remember the wet floor sign at the resort when you were 7 months, right in front of those stairs? I put it there. I thought you might slip and fall down the stairs, lose Justin. It's happened before with me." That rang a bell.

"Oh, yeah. There was Sierra Mist or something spilled there. Really easy to slip in." I nodded. Her gaze drifted back down to Justin and she started tracing his lips.

"Do you know how good it feels? To be able to hear the sound of your love's heartbeat? To heard him breathing? It's a wonderful feeling, knowing he's alive, if barely."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I laughed. She giggled. "But, do tell me more of your stories from the Titanic." She thought.

"Oh, there's the day I met him. Edmund was on his side of the ship, and I was laughing at Rose trying and failing to learn to spit. I'd said, 'Rose, darling, hack it back to your throat and then push it back up.' She'd laughed and asked 'Like puking?' I nodded and she tried it, but ended up with a lougie on her chin. I had laughed at her and I became aware of someone next to me. I saw a man, maybe 20 or 21, a few years older than me, with brownish grey eyes and messy brown hair. He looked nothing like Justin, but he was just as gorgeous. I swear, I turned to jelly. Then came the affair. I was engaged to be married to the 24 year old son of the owner of a car company. But I was only 16. Why my mother was allowing this instead of his younger brother, 17 years old, is beyond me. But he was completely arrogant. Me and Edmund met in secret, in the engine room, we'd sneak in and make out, do it, talk, laugh. You name it. I loved it in there. No one ever noticed our absence. Or... so we thought. On the day the Titanic sunk, before hitting the iceberg, Harold, my fiancé, snapped. He grabbed me and backhanded me without a word, throwing me to the ground. I had looked at him, baffled to say the least, but the bastard said nothing and just kicked me in the stomach, and then left, leaving me wheezing for air. My maid, Lucy, came in and helped me up. I always loved her, like a sister, though she worked for me. She knew about me and Edmund. She knew that I'd rather burn in hell than marry Harold." She shuddered. "He had horrible BO. Anyways, she'd told me that Edmund'd been by and said that he'd be in the engine room. I'd grinned at her and ran out the door, taking off my shoes so I could actually run. When I got down there, Edmund was there, and I told him what'd happened, and then... the ship started to shake and we hurried to the nearest man working to find out what was wrong and why the ship shuddered. He said not to worry, but I wasn't stupid. Fast forwarding to the part where the ship started sinking, and the stern was bobbing in the water, well, it's exactly how I'd said. He'd fallen from the tip, and I wasn't able to grab him in time. He fell and fell and it felt like it was in slow motion as he hit each railing and table and any other obstacle you could think of. But I hung on until I came close to the water and jumped. I got sucked down instantly. I got back up, but I froze before the boat came back. I looked over Rose and Jack, hoping that they both made it. But only one did because those damned people were being selfish and only that one man had the balls to come back. God bless him and Molly. They are truly good souls." She crossed herself and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Angels shouldn't cry," I heard Justin say. We jumped, not knowing he'd been awake.

"Justin... How long were you awake?" I asked.

"Through the entire story," he said. He looked up at Bambi and wiped a stray tear away. "Don't be sad." He sat up and took her hand.

"I'd like to see you try and not be sad after seeing all those people, frozen to death in the North Atlantic. There was a mother and her baby in there, Justin. A mother and baby." Justin hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"When's your next trip, anyways?" Usher asked.

"Huh?" Justin and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Usher, he's Justin's other GA. Every person gets two GAs, one they see and one they don't," Bambi explained. "Well, they're not _supposed_ to see the second one."

"Yes, and Bambi just made the worse mistake any GA could make. She let others see her. Well, other than me."

"Wait, so, you're an angel, too?" I asked him.

"Yes, Pattie, I'm an angel, too. And now _I'm _in trouble, too, thank you, Bambi."

"Anyways, he was talking about my annual trip to the Titanic. I take a trip there once a year, since we get one off day a year."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, though?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah. I cry, but I smile, too. I visit everywhere I've ever been. My old room, the dining hall, the portside hallway where Rose was learning to spit, the 3rd class commons where they had parties, the ballroom. I could almost hear the orchestra playing lively, happy music. Everything that happened, I relive it."

"That can't be good for your mental health," Justin mumbled.

"Neither is dying," Bambi scoffed. "The thing is, the only thing that can get us crazy is death or love. Only things. Well, then there's anything from hell, but who wouldn't that drive crazy?" She laughed once.

"Are you avoiding my question?" Usher asked accusingly.

"Of course not," she said. "I'm going tomorrow, actually. Well, that's what I had planned. But now I'm scared to go because I'm scared Justin'll get hurt again."

"No. No, go," Justin insisted. "I'll be fine."

"Says you," she retorted. "You didn't see this-" she gestured to his shoulder "-to happen, did you?"

"Good point," he admitted. "But you should still go." Bambi was reluctant, but nodded.

"Okay. Usher, I swear, if you get him killed, or I come back and there is one scratch on him, you're in for it," Bambi growled at Usher. He gulped.

"Understood," he said. Then he murmured under his breath, "Bossy, bossy, bossy."

"What was that?" Bambi snapped at him. He shrunk.

"Nothing, boss," Usher said.

"Wait, boss?" Justin laughed. "She's your boss? And you're scared of her."

"Yes, he is," Bambi answered for him. "The more ancient you are, the stronger you are. He's only about 50 years old."

"Not one comment on that, Justin," Usher warned.

"What? So you're older than Lil Wayne's grandpa," he said nonchalantly. Bambi laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So, after I get back, I'm not your unseen angel anymore. I guess I'm going to Lakeside with you. And then St. Michael's."

"Really?" he asked. "That's awesome! Maybe it'll get some of the girls off of me."

"Yeah, hopefully. They really irk me," Bambi admitted.

"Bam Bam, you really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" Justin said, cupping her chin in one of his hands. She blushed deep red.

"No, not really," she mumbled.

"You should be told more often." She smiled.

"That's what Edmund use to say. I have a very, very low self-esteem." Justin laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't. You're the single most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he assured. She smiled and cupped his cheeks in her small, pale hands. I took this as my cue to turn away.

Looks like we have a new member in the family.

**Hey! How's it! I'm so freaking tired and don't feel like doing the Titanic scene yet. There will be a separate story titled "Guardian Angel: Deleted Scenes" up soon, so no need to fret. Okay, love you guys! :x Muahhh!**

**Love, ****  
****Bam Bam ;}**


End file.
